


Words

by APHMamaBear



Series: Insomnia Series [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bullying, Death, Gen, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/APHMamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idiot, stupid, arrogant, ass are words constantly heard by the "bright and happy" Dane, but what is a smile really ready to tell when the words are that of which beat the drums of time for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words

I don’t know weather it was because my eyes could never shut, or that they really could never stay truly open.

 

It’s happened before, many times. People lied to my face as if I was meant to take the blows that seemed to hurt worse and worse every time.

A matter of seconds turned into a matter of minutes and I could feel my heart and brain snapping from the words spoken straight from their lips leading to my ears.

“Stupid… idiot… ignorant… ass.”

How did it become this way, was it always like this? Was it always something that I deserved or were these just the only words they were ever to spout out at me as if I were nothing but that with a image without emotion.

I smile to hide the pain. I drink to hide my fear.

I fuck because I need to forget the feeling of hatred and self loathing crowding upon my shoulders, brimming to it’s rims of a cup that could never be filled.

I’ve only told one other, a Dutchman amongst the matters who knows of that of mislabeled uses of people. He was Hurt, we were hurt, and in constant talk we would find ourselves within sheets either to sleep or bring ourselves into a world of wishes.

Wishes to erase the mind away from that of words said by others.

And though as once I said that they were lies, I’m starting to believe them. I’m starting to believe them but I be it so that the smile on my face remains as if it is okay, I deserve it don’t I?

I’m walking, standing in front of a yellow line waiting for something to fully make me walk back but I don’t see it.

Someone bumps into me, calling at me, “watch it, you moron.”

I step past the yellow line, with a sprint.

Good thing trains are fast and painless.

It would be the first time I wouldn’t feel it.

(words hurt)

—

((stop the bullying))

**Author's Note:**

> I've notice so much bullying in the Hetalia fandom recently and not just that but i've seen it directed at characters and i've seen it especially in the DenNor fandom, sorry to say but i have.  
> The fact that people think for one moment, that calling someone stupid or a moron constantly or punching them and hitting them constantly is okay is what terrifies me.  
> It's bullying  
> end of discussion, one word could become the last they ever here, and they will believe it.  
> people are well known to hide behind fake smiles they practice in the mirror that very morning.  
> being one myself i should know.


End file.
